


Reset

by melxncholly



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: Having a second chance at life is something Johnny Gat never thought he'd get. Now, if only he could find his best friend.--takes place after the reset ending of Gat Out of Hell





	

He remembers her. Remembers her and Aisha, remembers the rest of the Saints, his friends. He can remember it all. 

 

Johnny knew what happened, knew the choices he’s made. He tried to find Aisha, to maybe re-do his mistakes, to give her what she deserves, but in the end he stayed away. Let her follow her dream.

 

He couldn’t bear to see her get hurt again. If she’s safe, that’s enough for Johnny.

 

Andi, well, he doesn’t know. Johnny knows something's missing from his life and that’s his best friend, his partner, his boss. 

 

If anything, he wants to find her, just to make sure she’s safe. 

 

He reset it all, and he has his new start, a chance to redo things. But she wasn’t there. And he didn’t know if he could find her again.

 

He thought cops were supposed to be good at finding people.

 

With a sigh, his head thumped against his desk. It was a cluttered mess, with folders and papers everywhere. His gun sat in it’s holster off to the side (and deep in the drawers he had his knife, a comforting presence). Miscellaneous photo’s of his family, his friends of Aisha, fuck what the other boys said about it, decorated it. Gave it some life and personality. A little bobblehead of himself sat there too, a gift from Kinzie, a joke present really. 

 

His little space, so unlike the makeshift office he had so long ago. 

 

Something hovered behind him, and Johnny could feel the headache and annoyance before whoever it was spoke.

 

“Something wrong Gat?” Griffin’s cheerful voice filled the air, the british bastard. It was going to give him a headache.

 

Johnny pushed himself up, elbows resting on the cool wood, his head in his hands. 

 

“Nah, all’s good, just tired.” He hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep in weeks, from his non-stop work on the Brimstone case, to dreams of Andi, her laughing face and twinkling smile. 

  
  


“ _ Dazzling as a star playa.”  _

 

_ “Really? Are you just saying that ‘cause you’re drunk and stoned out of your gourd?”  _

 

_ “Eeeyup.”  _

 

_ “Jerk” _

  
  


He was losing sleep over this. It wasn’t ideal. Griffin hummed in thought from his seat beside him, the loud sip of his coffee grating on Gat’s nerves.

 

“You, my friend, need to get laid.”

 

“No, what I  _ need _ is to close on this fuckin’ case file.”

 

That brought a laugh from Griffin, loud and grating, just like that stupid accent of his. 

 

“Mate, if you ever get a close on that case, shoot me, because I’ll surely be dreaming.” He stood, his hand resting on Johnny’s shoulder before he went to leave. 

 

“But really, why don’t you get going home? I’ll clean up for you, you look like you’re about to drop dead Lt.”

 

Maybe he was making some sense, maybe Johnny had been up for too long. He waved Griffin away, his laughter furthering the only sound of his retreating. 

 

Sighing, he pushed himself up from his seat, grabbed his gun and his jacket. His eyes scanned over his desk for what he might need, and Johnny checked his pockets. Badge, check. Wallet, check. Keys, check. Phone- it sat abandoned on the side of his desk, too close for comfort to the edge. 

 

Grabbing it, he opened up messages. Texts from Kinzie to Pierce to Shaundi littered his inbox. He made his way out from the station, giving the Secretary a small wave goodbye as he left. He lazily deleted messages, scrolling through old ones to new ones. His eyes were glued to the screen, and Johnny paid no mind to where he was walking until his shoulder collided with someone else. The collision nearly made his phone fall from his grasp, and he opened his mother to snap until-

 

“ _ Fuck- _ ” The whisper was harsh, but he knew it anywhere.

 

The woman in question gave him a cursory glare back, the boy in her arms sound asleep. Her jacket hung loosely from her shoulders, showing off pale shoulders and the black straps of a tank top that wasn’t appropriate for the weather. She was short, and slender, and the boy in her arms was bundled up nice and warm.

 

And those eyes- those eyes he’d know anywhere. Bright green that narrowed into a glare, her makeup immaculate. The bleached blonde pixie cut framed her face, and it suit her. He could remember a time where she let it grow out, let the brown roots show and took no real care for her appearance.

 

Andi looked like a Saint. He wondered if she still was one. 

 

Johnny was floundering, he could feel his mouth open, but no words come out. Did she remember? Forget? Did she think that he was some asshole who regularly charged into mother’s carrying their sleeping children.

If he knew Andi at all, she probably did. 

 

A flash of recognition came to her face, the pissed off look quickly changing to confused.

 

“Do I… Do I know you?” her voice was soft, reminiscent from how it was so long ago, but matured slightly by age. 

 

He turned to face her, a smirk growing on his face as he shrugged. “I ‘unno. Do you?”

 

“That some kind of trick question?” she looked even more confused, and he wanted to laugh. Wanted to thank God that he found her again, that at least she was the same. 

 

She shifted the boy in her arms, and Johnny, Johnny remembered him too. He couldn’t be that old, and Andi had him when she was in school. Fuck, she couldn’t have been older than twenty five. It hadn’t been that long at all. He just missed her about five years too late.

 

Johnny extended a hand, his smile cool on his face, and Andi glanced from his hand to his face until she slowly took it and shook.

 

“The names Johnny Gat.” 

 

“Andrea Matthews. But everyone calls me Andi.”

 

“Andi huh?” It sounded good to say, sounded right. He missed her.

 

She chuckled softly, and _oh_ _he missed that._

 

“Yep, Andi. And you’re Johnny Gat? That’s fun to say.” She ended that sentence with a wink and he had missed her. Missed that humor, that joking tone in her voice. Missed sharing a bed with her because they both hated to sleep alone, missed causing mayhem with her, missed  _ her _ . 

 

Missed the time they had shared together.

 

He eyed her up and down and, yes, she was definitely underdressed for the weather.

 

“You cold? You look cold.”

 

“Me? Nah.” The shivering betrayed her, and Johnny bit back a laugh. 

 

“Yeah, right. You uh, you drink coffee?” And wow, smooth Johnny. He could yell at himself. The first time he met his best friend again, and he asks her out in the most awkward way.

 

She smiled, tapped her chin with her free hand as if thinking it over, dragging it out longer than she should. 

 

“I mean, I personally prefer tequila,” he resisted the urge to say it was three in the afternoon. “But… I wouldn’t argue hot chocolate.” She shifted her weight from side to side, steadying her son in her arms. The smile on her face was shy, as if she was testing the waters of what she could say and do. 

 

Johnny couldn’t help the relief that flood through him. So he hadn’t messed up yet.

  
“Yeah, I think I could do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> male boss tag is for griffin, bc u knomy, ocs exist p much everywhere
> 
> i also wrote this at like. 3 in the morning so if theres any fudge ups thts why. as always my work is un-beta'd


End file.
